The Last of Shinmeiryuu
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A sad story about why Setsuna and Natasia leave Mahora academy!
1. Chapter 1

The Last of Shinmeiryuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: The letter

Setsuna Sakurazaki and Natasia Tokado are the last of the Shinmeiryuu. They both live at Mahora academy and have lived there peacefully for the past year. Setsuna has not found out that the people of the Shinmeiryuu have all been killed and are extinct until one fateful day she and her half sister received a letter.

--

"Oi Setsuna-nee-chan we got a letter." yelled the young Hanyo to Setsuna who was sitting on a tree branch. "Really, who's it from?" asked Setsuna as she hopped off of the branch she was on and ran towards Natasia. "I don't know the return address got smudged." Natasia replied handing over the letter.

--

"Here let's just open it," said Setsuna as she tore the top of the envelope. When the envelope was opened a slip of paper came out. "What does it say?" asked Natasia.

Setsuna read the note in her head, and when she was finished her eyes were as wide a hula hoop. "Oh my God!" said Setsuna. "Why what happened?" Natasia asked as she got worried. Setsuna was speechless and handed the letter over to Natasia.

--

"Dear Setsuna-kun and Natasia-kun,

I am sorry to inform the two of you but, the Shinmeiryuu was attacked and all of the people are indeed dead. None were able to survive this horrible attack from an unknown force. I have sent this letter to warn the both of you to be careful, who ever it was that killed all the people of the Shinmeiryuu are probably looking for every Shinmeiryuu student and disposing of them. Please stay safe and inform the Dean and Negi-kun about this to protect the academy from an attack.

From,

Eishun Konoe"

--

"Holy crap, who could have done this." said Natasia. "I don't know but, we might be the only students left from the Shinmeiryuu." said Setsuna. "Right now we need to 

tell Dean Konoe and Negi-sensei about this so that they can get help from the other mage teachers." said Setsuna. "Understood, let's go right now," said Natasia.

--

The two made sure no one was around before they spread their wings out and flew to Dean Konoe's office. Once the two got to the large wooden doors they entered to find Dean Konoe sitting in his chair and Negi standing right next to his desk. "Ah Setsuna-san and Natasia-san, what brings you here?" asked Negi.

--

"We just got a letter from the chief, he told us that the Shinmeiryuu was attacked." said Setsuna. "I know it must be hard for you Setsuna-kun and Natasia-kun, so in order to protect the last two students of the Shinmeiryuu we'll make sure to protect the academy so you two are safe." said Konoemon. "Dean Konoe, what will happen to the students?" asked Setsuna. "They will also be protected, do not worry we have a barrier around the school, Evangeline and Chachamaru will be able to stop anyone who looks like a threat from coming through the barrier." said Konoemon.

--

"We even have Tatsumiya-san, to help out." said Negi. "Looks like we'll have to add this to her tab." said Konoemon. "I know that Mana, Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san can probably handle this but, I don't want to endanger my classmates." said Setsuna. "We probably should just leave the academy and flee from who ever these people are; I mean if we cause a ruckus we could end up hurting someone." Natasia said in a calm voice.

--

"What we can't just leave the academy, I still need to protect Kono-chan." said the usually calm swordsman. "I know, it's been great for the both of use here but, if you really love Konoka-san and want to protect her than we need to leave." Natasia said raising her voice. Usually Natasia wasn't the one to lecture Setsuna it was always the other way around so raising her voice to Setsuna made her a little scared.

--

"I know that you're so happy that you confessed to Konoka-san and that she really loves you but, if we stay here we could end up endangering Konoka-san, Asuna-san and everyone else in class 3A." said Natasia. Setsuna just stood there staring at Natasia with a sad look on her face.

--

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" yelled Natasia. "Y-you're right, we need to leave the academy if we're going to protect 

everyone." said Setsuna. "How are you going to break it to Konoka-san?" Negi asked overwhelmed from everything. "I need to tell her in person and not in a letter like last time." said Setsuna. "If you two are sure about this, than you can leave when you're ready." said Konoemon.

--

Negi, Setsuna and Natasia left the Dean's office and headed to Konoka's room.

Once they got to the room Natasia unlocked the door and entered with Negi and Setsuna behind her. "Ah, you guys are finally back, oh hi Setsuna-san visiting Konoka again are we?" asked Asuna as she gave Setsuna a smile. "Secchan, I thought our date wasn't until tomorrow night." exclaimed Konoka.

--

"Um can you guys give me time to talk to Kono-chan alone?" asked Setsuna. "Of course, Asuna-san we'll explain everything out in the hall please just give these two sometime to talk." said Negi as he grabbed Chamo and his staff. When Konoka and Setsuna were alone, Setsuna started to explain the story.

--

"Secchan what's going on?" asked Konoka. "Kono-chan gomen but, I need to leave the academy." said Setsuna. "But, but, why, why are you leaving me again?" Konoka asked with tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, let me just explain." Setsuna said as she comforted Konoka.

--

"I got a letter from your father telling me that the Shinmeiryuu was attacked, he also said that who ever attacked the Shinmeiryuu is probably trying to get rid of all the students of the Shinmeiryuu." said Setsuna. "Right now Natasia and I are the only two that are left," said Setsuna. "If we stay here we could end up endangering the lives here at Mahora academy." said Setsuna.

--

"I'm going with you!" said Konoka. "What no it's too dangerous." exclaimed Setsuna. "We finally become a couple and I don't want to loss you again." cried Konoka. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you, I promise." said Setsuna as she pressed her lips on to Konoka's.

--

When Setsuna separated from Konoka she gave her a hug and headed for the door but, before she left she turned around to face Konoka. "Kono-chan, I love you please 

wait for me to return." said Setsuna. "Secchan, I will, I will wait for you and I love you too." replied Konoka.

--

Setsuna opened the door and waited for Natasia to gather all the things she would need for the trip. When they had everything that they needed they immediately left Mahora with sad faces.

--

"I'll come back to you, I promise."

--

Setsuna's words echoed in Konoka's head as she saw her beloved leave. "I'll wait for you, Secchan." was the last thing Konoka said before going back to her dorm.

--

"I'll wait for you."

I know that this story is a little tragic!! I wanted to try out a sad but, romantic fanfic!! This is my first time writing something sad so please don't bomb bard me!! Please R&R!! Read and Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Memories

As Setsuna and Natasia flew farther and farther away from Mahora and in to the cold, desolate forest memories attacked Setsuna's mind while Natasia thinks about the road ahead of them.

--

"Being exiled from the tribe was hard but, now this, there just isn't any comfort for us." thought Natasia.

--

Flashback 

--

Setsuna and Konoka were both under a tree when Setsuna awkwardly stood up. "Secchan what's wrong?" asked Konoka. "Ojou-sama, I-I've been keeping s-something f-from y-y-you." stuttered Setsuna. "Really, what is it?" asked Konoka.

--

"K-K-K-Kono-chan, I l-l-l-love y-y-you!" Setsuna said losing her head from what she just said. "Aw, Secchan you finally said it," replied Konoka. "Y-you mean you knew?" asked Setsuna. "Of course I knew, it wasn't that hard to figure out, I love you too Secchan." responded Konoka.

--

"You do, I mean thank you for accepting my love." said Setsuna. "Um Secchan can I, can I kiss you?" asked Konoka. "Um uh, I'll c-close m-my eyes s-so go ahead." stuttered Setsuna as she shut her eyes tightly.

--

Konoka slowly leaned in to Setsuna and placed her lips on to hers. It was both their first kiss and they were in bliss when their lips touched. It was so electrifying and exciting for the two new found lovers.

--

After the two parted Setsuna who of course was blushing heavily looked in to Konoka's and saw that Konoka was also blushing. "Um so how was that?" asked Setsuna. "That was amazing, I love you Secchan." replied Konoka as she looked in Setsuna deep dark eyes.

"I love you too Kono-chan." said Setsuna

--

End of Flashback

--

"Setsuna-nee-chan you sure are quite," said Natasia as she looked at the raven haired girl flying next to her. Setsuna didn't respond instead she looked ahead to see the training grounds where the ninja of class 3A, Kaede trained.

--

"It must be sad for you to leave Konoka-san but, don't worry we'll be able to go back as soon as we get rid of whoever's trying to kill us." Natasia said trying to comfort her older sister.

--

With the words that Natasia had said another memory flooded in to Setsuna's head as she continued to soar.

--

Flashback

--

A young seven year old Setsuna was sitting in a tree watching the little seven year old Konoka playing in the field. "Kono-chan be careful, you can end up slipping in the tall grass." yelled Setsuna. "Don't be such a..." but before she could finish her sentence like Setsuna warned her she slipped on the tall grass and was about to tumble down the hill when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

--

The pair of arms was none other than Setsuna's holding on to her tightly. "I told you to be careful, didn't I." said Setsuna as she pulled Konoka up from falling further down the hill. When Konoka was safely on her feet Setsuna let her go and gave Konoka a heart warming smile.

--

"Gah, Secchan I you're my hero!" squealed Konoka as she tackled Setsuna and placed a kiss on Setsuna's cheek.

"U-um, it was nothing, Kono-chan." replied a heavily blushing Setsuna.

End of Flashback

"I remember that like it happened just yesterday, that was the first kiss Kono-chan gave Me." thought Setsuna.

Yahooooooooo!! New chapter, new chapter!! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: An Attack

"Lets set up camp here," said Setsuna as she pointed to Kaede's training grounds. "We'll stay here for tonight, in the morning we'll continue our journey to who knows where." said Setsuna.

--

The two landed and set up a tent to house them from wild animals. Just as Setsuna and Natasia were about to fall asleep they heard a twig snap from outside. They both got their sword and headed outside to investigate the sound. What they saw was a puppy with a note on his leg.

--

Setsuna took the note of off the puppy and read it out loud.

--

"Dear Setsuna-nee-chan and Natasia-nee-chan,

I've sent this little puppy to help you two out on your journey. Please stay safe and if you need my help get this little pup to howl and I'll come racing to the rescue.

From,

Kotaro Inugami"

--

"Ah it's from Kota-kun, aw this little guy is so cute." said Natasia as she patted the pup's head. "But we're going to be flying, how are we going to carry this little guy?" asked Setsuna. "I can just keep my backpack on my front side and keep the little fella in there." said Natasia.

--

"But won't he suffocate?" asked Setsuna. "No, because I'll have my bag open enough for him to poke his head out," said Natasia. "Ah, what should we name him?" asked Natasia. "We could call him Howler," said Setsuna. "Yeah because Kota-kun said if we need his help get this little guy to howl." said Natasia.

--

Suddenly a surge of demonic energy came from the woods and three demons lunged at Setsuna and Natasia. Sensing the demons right away Setsuna pulled out Yuunagi and sliced one of the demon's weapons. "Who the hell are you?" asked Setsuna as she got in to a fighting stance. "That form is of the Shinmeiryuu, boss we finally found them!" yelled out the demon that Setsuna had protected herself from.

The larger demon behind the other two was apparently the leader of the group. "Yes finally we've found the last two swordsman of the Shinmeiryuu." bellowed the giant demon.

--

Natasia who was getting in to a fighting stance similar to that of Setsuna's spoke up. "Why are you killing the swordsman of the Shinmeiryuu?" asked Natasia trying to protect not only herself but, also Howler. "You want to know so badly, well before I was once a human but, the Shinmeiryuu said that because I had too much hatred in my heart that I would never become a true master, because of all my hatred I turned in to this ugly demon form." started the demon leader.

--

"I trained day in and day out and yet the leaders of the Shinmeiryuu still said that I would never become a master, all my anger and rage made me want to get revenge on the Shinmeiryuu for not making me a master." said the demon.

--

"So what was your name, I might know who you are?" asked Setsuna. "No one knew my real name, the name I used was Fox." said the demon. "Fox, I didn't know a person named Fox." said Setsuna.

--

"Ha, enough talk it's time for you two to die." said Fox. The three demons charged at Setsuna and Natasia with incredible speed and struck the both of them in to the air.

--

Natasia was trying to dodge the attacks and protect Howler but, was eventually struck from the rear by a mallet. "Arghh hah, hah, hah if we keep this up we'll end up dying." Natasia said in a ragged voice. "Oh I know what to do," thought Natasia.

--

"Now Howler howl, call for Kota-kun." yelled Natasia to the little puppy. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," howled the little puppy.

--

Meanwhile back at the academy Kotaro was in the middle of a sparring match against Negi. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," a howl was heard and Kotaro quickly stopped the match when he heard it. "Damn, why in the middle of our match." thought Kotaro. "Wait that howl came from the puppy I sent to Setsuna-nee-chan and Natasia-nee-chan." thought Kotaro.

--

"Oh no, Setsuna-nee-chan and Natasia-nee-chan are in trouble!" yelled Kotaro as he ran towards the forest with Negi tailing him. "Kotaro-kun what happened, why are we going to the forest?" asked Negi. "Setsuna-nee-chan and Natasia-nee-chan are in trouble." said Kotaro.

--

Without saying anything Negi took out his phone and called the members of the White wing team to meet them at the front of the school.

--

Back in the forest Natasia and Setsuna were still fighting the demons but, were having a hard time staying conscious. "At this rate we'll be dead." said Setsuna. "Haha, so this is what's left of the Shinmeiryuu two pathetic swordsman." mocked Fox. "Grrr, no one talks about Natasia and I and gets away with It." said Setsuna getting ready to launch an attack.

--

"Shinmeiryuu ougi, Raimeiken!" yelled Setsuna as she got rid of one of the demons. "Good job Setsuna-nee-chan, I'll get rid of this one." said Natasia as she got her sword ready. "Hiken Hyakka Ryōran!" yelled Natasia as she got rid of the other demon minion.

--

"Haha so you two aren't so bad after all but, you still can't get rid of me, prepare to face your doom!!" Fox roared as he showered the arena with demonic power. "With that much power, we're done for." Setsuna said in disbelief.

--

Back at Mahora the White wing team except for Kotaro who already went ahead to help out Setsuna and Natasia were all at the front of the academy.

--

"Ok I know your all wondering why I called everyone out?" asked Negi. "Well of course we're wondering it almost 10:30 we should be asleep." groaned Asuna. "I'm sorry but, it's about Setsuna-san and Natasia-san, Kotaro-kun said they're in trouble we need to help them." said Negi.

--

"Ah Secchan and and Natasia-san are being attacked?" gasped Konoka. "Yes we need to help them or they could die." said Negi. "Don't worry Negi-bozu-aru, we'll beat these guys-aru." exclaimed Ku Fei. "Yes nin-nin-de gozaru," said Kaede.

--

"Don't worry Secchan we're coming to help you." thought Konoka.

--

YAYYYYYYYYY!! NEW Chapter!! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Negima! Team Enter

As the team made their way through the forest they could hear Kotaro yelling. When they got closer to where the sounds were coming from they saw Kotaro up in the trees.

--

"Kotaro-kun do you know where Setsuna-san is?" yelled Asuna. "Yeah I've locked on her scent, she and Natasia-nee-chan are at Kaede-nee-chan's training grounds." said Kotaro. "Wow really they didn't get really far." said Asuna.

--

The group made their way to Kaede's training grounds, where Setsuna and Natasia were still fighting Fox.

--

Meanwhile back where Setsuna and Natasia were Fox was firing loads of dark magic beams at Natasia and Setsuna. "Setsuna-nee-chan, I can't keep deflecting these attacks." said the tired Hanyo. "Haha, I thought you'd be more active seeing as I took your friend." said Fox as he revealed a young girl who looked to be the same age as Natasia.

"No, Megan why the hell do you have her?" yelled Natasia. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight if I had a hostage." said Fox. "Grrr give her back, Shinmeiryuu ougi Hyakuretsu Ōkazan!" yelled Natasia as she tried to get back Megan.

--

"Finally your putting in more effort," said Fox as he dodged Natasia's attack with incredible ease. Natasia fell to the ground when the attack failed; she quickly got up only to be struck back down by another blast of dark magic.

--

Setsuna rushed to Natasia's side to help her back up. When she reached her Setsuna picked Natasia up and started to fly away in to the forest. From behind her she can hear Fox yelling. "You can run but, you can't hide I'll find you two!" roared Fox.

--

As the two got farther away from Fox, Setsuna finally spoke to the girl that was in her arms. "So who's this Megan person?" asked Setsuna. "She's my girlfriend, we meet back when I was going to school in Kyoto." said Natasia. "Wait hold the phone you have a girlfriend?" asked the surprised swordsman. "There's a lot you don't know about Me." responded Natasia. "Wow I guess feeling "like that" runs in the family," said Setsuna.

--

"Very funny, actually she confessed to me and I thought about it for a week until I realized that I liked her too, oh and let me down I can fly by myself." said Natasia as she got out of Setsuna's arms and let her wings out.

--

When they thought they lost Fox the two stopped and rested for a while. "So how are you going to get your friend back?" asked Setsuna. "I don't know I wish the team was here." said Natasia. Fox was searching through the trees and finally found Setsuna and Natasia resting. "I finally found you!" screamed Fox as he did an aerial dive towards the two hanyos.

--

"No he found us, we need to get out of here." said Setsuna as she and Natasia re spread their wings. Setsuna and Natasia flew as fast as they could but, couldn't escape and was soon attacked.

--

The two ended up in a clearing and were about to be blasted when out of nowhere a large sword hurled towards Fox. Setsuna recognized the sword to be Asuna's, when she turned her head she saw Asuna and the team at the entrance to the clearing.

--

"Asuna-san, everyone what are you all doing here?" asked Setsuna. "What are we doing here, saving you of course." said Asuna. "Now let's do this," yelled Negi.

--

"Yeah"

Yes I know it's a short chapter!! I lost the idea when my brother kept bugging me so I did what I could remember!! Anyways please review!! .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Team Fox

"Haha too late for reinforcements, because I already have my team with me!" said Fox as he revealed an army of demons. "Kuso, I thought we'd just have to deal with him." cursed Setsuna. "Don't worry Setsuna-san we'll be able to defeat them-aru." said Ku Fei.

--

Konoka went and healed Natasia and Setsuna's wounds and gave Setsuna a big kiss. "Secchan I knew we wouldn't be separated for too long." Konoka said as she glomped the hanyo. "I missed you too Kono-chan but, your crushing me I can't breathe." Setsuna said to her relief that Konoka stopped crushing her.

--

"Oh sorry about that, I just missed you." said Konoka. "I know that you two are enjoying your reunion but, can we please save my girlfriend." Natasia said ruining the moment.

--

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," said Konoka. "I already went through that, I don't want to explain it again so please can we just get rid of this guy so I can sleep?" said Natasia.

--

"Wow your girlfriend sure must have a hard time with you." said Konoka. "Oh leave me alone, she thinks its cute." responded Natasia as she blushed. The group faced against the demon army, it was a lot for Nodoka and Chisame but they pulled through.

--

"Negi-sensei to your right, Setsuna-san up above you and Asuna-san the enemy is digging underneath you." yelled Nodoka. "Ok demons how do you like my firewall?" asked Chisame as she watched the demons attack the wall she was in.

--

"Rastel Maskil Magister, Veniant Spīritūs Āeriālēs Fulgurientēs! Cum Fulgurātiōne Flet Tempestās Austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!" yelled Negi as he attacked and killed most of the demons. "There are too many of them." said Yue.

--

"For Zo Cratica Socratica, Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manūm Meum Dēdo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spīnis Trīgintā! Iaculatio Fulgōris!" yelled Yue as she got rid of another twenty demons.

--

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" yelled a voice. The attack killed the rest of the demons and only Fox was left. Negi and Asuna turned to see Evangeline and Chachamaru floating in the air. "Master, what are you doing here?" asked Negi. "There was a full moon out and I wanted to have some fun, I couldn't just let you have all the fun." replied Evangeline.

--

"Eva-chan you really do care?" Asuna asked as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Gah baka, I only helped because I was bored!" yelled Evangeline. "Sure you keep on telling us that." said Haruna.

--

"Good I was able to see your true power but, this fight is between me and those two from the Shinmeiryuu!" yelled Fox as he built a fence of dark magic around the whole team except for Setsuna and Natasia.

--

The team was left helpless but, to only watch Setsuna and Natasia fight. "Can't we do anything to help?" asked the worried Konoe princess. "We can't do anything, we're sorry Konoka, let's just pray that Setsuna-san and Natasia-san can beat him." said Asuna.

--

As the team watched Fox attack Setsuna and Natasia, the two hanyos helped each other by protecting each other from attacks. "We need to get Megan back, so what the plan?" asked Natasia. "I don't know………. oh wait a minute, don't you know a sealing spell to seal him away?" asked Setsuna.

--

"Well yeah but, I haven't perfected it yet." replied Natasia. "It's the only chance we've got to defeat him, I'll get your girlfriend back while you get the sealing spell ready." whispered Setsuna.

--

Setsuna quickly dove towards Fox took out Yuunagi and got Natasia's girlfriend back. On the other hand Natasia was rummaging through her backpack trying to find her demon sealing bottle. "Where is it……… ah ha, here it is." said Natasia as she pulled out a blue bottle with an emblem on it.

--

"Natasia I've got your girlfriend now hurry up with that spell." yelled Setsuna as she carried the young girl in her arms at the same time protecting her from Fox. "Ok here goes nothing," said Natasia.

--

"Incepeo Confestus Es Magica, Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malōs Spīritūs Sigillent! Lagēna Signātōria!" shouted Natasia as she threw the blue bottle at Fox who was unable to dodge it.

--

When the bottle made contact Fox was sucked in to the bottle in an instant, if you took your eyes off of him he'd already be gone. As soon as Fox was sealed in to the bottle Setsuna and Natasia flew down to see the others.

--

"Secchan, Natasia-san you two did awsome, oh let me heal your wound first." said Konoka as she got out her wand and did an incantation. "Tuī Grātia Jūpiter Grātiā Sit Cūra!" the Konoe heiress quickly fixed Setsuna and Natasia's injuries.

--

Once she was finished she, jumped on to Setsuna and brought her in to a tight hug. "Kono-cha, I… missed……..you too……………please your………….crushing me ……………..again." gasped Setsuna. When Konoka finally let Setsuna go, Setsuna went over to see how Natasia and her girlfriend were doing.

--

"Man I'm glad your ok, Megan." said Natasia. "It's all thanks to you and your friends, I knew you would save me." said Megan as she leaned in and kissed Natasia on the lips. "SO, are you still sleepy, Natasia-san?" teased Asuna.

--

"Geez you just had to kill the moment, didn't you?" asked Natasia. "Ok stop don't start fighting you two, lets just go back to the dorms." said Yue.

--

The two agreed and the group including Megan went back to the academy and went to sleep for the next day.

Yay the chapter is finished but, it's not over just yet!! There's still another chapter or two!! And this one's a little bit longer!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Party Time!!

Th next day was Sunday and the team decided to have a party for their victory the other day and the party was of course at Evangeline's resort. The little vampire was infuriated at the group.

--

"Gah not again, can't you people find another place to party?" yelled Evangeline. "No you've got the best spot to party it up." Haruna said teasing the vampire. Setsuna was enjoying the party with Konoka and started to think.

--

"The other day I thought we would be apart for a long time but, it turned out that the long time I thought it would be was only five hours." thought Setsuna. "Secchan what are you thinking asked Konoka.

--

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad we weren't seperated for a long time." responded Setsuna. The party went well until Chamo declared to play spin the bottle, kissing version of course.

--

It was Setsuna's turn, when she spinned the bottle it landed on, well guess who it was, Konoka right? Wrong it landed on Natasia.

--

"Ew what the hell, I'm not kissing you!" Natasia yelled first pointing at Setsuna and then picking up Megan and running away. "We should give those two some time." said Konoka.

--

"Dang it, I thought I could see some lip action, Setsuna-ane-san kiss Konoka-ane-san in Natasia-ane-san's place." said Chamo. "What the crap are you making us do?" asked Asuna as she attacked Chamo with her sword.

--

"It's ok, we'll do it, right Secchan?" asked Konoka. "What, um… well……..if…….it's ok…..w-with you." stammered Setsuna. The blushing samurai wrapped her arms around the Konoe princess and brought their lips together for a kiss.

--

When they seperated they heard the whole group cat calling and yelling things like "That was beautiful".

--

"I love you Secchan, don't ever leave me again." said Konoka.

"I love you too Kono-chan, and I wouldn't leave you again." responded Setsuna.

--

Meanwhile Natasia and Megan were up at the observatory deck. "I love you Natasia." said Megan.

--

"I love you too." reponded Natasia.

Yahooooooooooo!! Now it's finished!! And for those who are wondering at home, I wish this was real!! Haha Well it's the end to another beautiful fanfic .!! Please review!!


End file.
